Catch Me
by Destiny Writes
Summary: Don’t worry Amu, I’ve always caught you when you’ve fallen, like I would stop now.” He spoke. What if he wasn't there anymore. Could he still catch her then? Amuto.


AN: Hey everyone!

I know a lot of you are wondering where the hell are the updates for H.O.A.L.M.T.O and truth be told… so am I.

I've been dieing under the amount of stuff I have to do. Literally. But I promise I will try to have the next chapter out by the end of the month. It's just not turning out the way I want it to.

Anyway! This is my first Shugo Chara fan fiction. It came to me after watching a Youtube video. Please enjoy!~

---

Tap. Tap. Tap.

She stood waiting.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The rain fell onto her clothes, which were frayed and ripped. The rain fell onto her hair, which was clinging to her face. It fell onto her face, becoming the tears she refused to cry. The wind blew by chilling her to the core.

She stood on the top of the cliff looking out into the forest. Her eyes blank, searching for nothing. Only footprints in the mud keeping her company. Her lips were almost purple from the cold.

She closed her eyes.

'_Why!? My mouth moved on it's own… I… I said.. That's not my personality!' She thought as she ran away. She was running so hard tears blocked her vision, allowing her to not notice the hole ahead. 'I want to crawl in a hole…' She got just as she wished for. _

_With a yelp she fell feet first into the hole, however, instead of a heavy impact with the ground she fell onto a soft and warm human body of a boy. She found it weird that he would sleep in a hole, but kept her comments to herself. However the young boy didn't._

"_You have the smell of birth. Do you have a character?" He asked, his voice low and suave. Her emotions were confused, but as soon as he started to let his hands roam around her, she then knew he was up to no good._

Her eyes opened. Memories are a double edged sword, and she knew better than to get cut. It was just too tempting for her, too tempting to go back to the world she will never be able to go back to. She looked out to the vast and vacant space before her, once more… looking back once more couldn't hurt… could it?

She closed her eyes once more.

_He looked over to her, "Now, this is an embryo isn't it…?" His tongue came out and gave the egg a cat-like lick._

"_Give it back!" She yelled as she charged forward, in an attempt to grab her egg._

_He used his height to his advantage and lifted the egg up and behind him, what he did not expect was that this girl would come so close to him to get it back. His arm went around her back, but not even he could stop the force of gravity as they both fell. She landed with her back on the ground, he landed towering over her. The egg was discarded from his hand as he used both hands to stop himself from falling on top of her._

_They paused and looked to each other._

"_Why- Why are you trying to steal my eggs?" She asked ever so confused. "What is an embryo?" The beating of her heart piercing the sound of their breathing._

She opened them again. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Her heart was pounding in protest at each memory. Inhaling slowly she steadied her emotions once more.

"He's gone Amu, let him go." She chided softly to herself, her voice drifting lightly to her ears. Each syllable sounding more sad than the last one.

"Who's gone huh?" A cocky voice cut through the wind and straight to her ears.

Her eyes widened and she turned around in a flash. She looked around franticly, trying to find the source of the sound. The sentence ringing in her ears as it continuously echoed in her head. Finding nothing she tightened her hands and stopped the oncoming tears, that threatened to come out. Turning back around she continued to look off the cliff.

She shouldn't have fallen for such an obvious trick that her mind was playing on her. She's replayed the last time she saw him in her head to many times to count. Trying to find a way to prove it was fake, to find a way to change it.

Nothing changed.

"_I don't know…" She said uncertain about what they were about to do. She knew it was unfair to him, after all they were going to get married. Why not celebrate the news with everyone? She tried to reason with herself, but she couldn't shake this uneasy feeling._

"_Don't worry. You'll get wrinkles." He poked her forehead teasing her, just as he always did. "Or, are you getting cold feet?" He said, walking towards her, so that she back up right into a wall. He causally leaned his forearm on the wall space above her, his face leaning into hers._

"_No! Of course I'm not! It's just that…" She pouted cutely, as a blush crept on her cheeks. He leaned even closer, his cheek pushed onto hers._

"_That..?" He breathed hotly into her ear. It didn't matter if she was 13 or 23, she was still as easy to read as a book._

"_I don't know. It's just that I'm afraid they won't accept it well." She admitted resting her forehead on his shoulder._

_He laughed. "Oh is that all?" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He rested his head on hers. "Screw them, if they can't accept it, I guess we will have to just run away and elope!" He teased._

She stopped herself. She didn't know if she had the strength to continue. She had already been over this in her head so many times. Though, she supposed that she might as well do it for the last time.

_She ran off ticked at him. "Jeez! I feel like you never take anything I say seriously!" She grumbled aloud, she knew it wasn't true, she knew that he always took what she said with the utmost seriousness._

_He caught up to her easily. "You know that's a lie." He entwined his hand in hers. "It will be fine. From here on there is no turning back for us tonight." He said with a true smile. _

_Knowing she was going to lose if she kept pushing the subject she sighed. "Alright, alright." She said. She stopped in font of the sliding door of their house, beyond this door was everyone she knew in the past 20 years, Utau, the former guardians, including Kukai and Kairi, her parents and her sister, as well as new friends she had made. The only one who wasn't there was Tadase, after she announced that she and the one she was going to get married to were going to move in together, he left. No one had heard from him since, when she first told him that they were going out, he kept trying to sway her away from him. _

_She hated having to lose a friend, but she just couldn't change what her heart felt. If anything, that was the main thing her four Shugo Chara taught her. She missed them too, but now she was who she wanted to be, not some character that she developed. Taking a breath to calm her nerves she felt him tighten his grip on her hand. She smiled on the inside knowing that he was nervous too, and that it wasn't just her._

"_Ready?" He asked. She nodded and slid the door open. Everyone in the room looked to the couple with a smile on their face._

_She started to talk, "I am pretty sure you all are wondering why we've gathered you here, but we have something important to tell you all…" She looked over to him. He squeezed her hand encouraging her. Looking back with confidence she smiled, "We're getting married!"_

_The rest of the night was filled with tears, laughter and celebration. As well as unexpected surprise._

She took a breath. Her hands were shaking again. She was having a hard time deciding if it was because of the cold, or because of what she was remembering. Exhaling she saw a small white cloud form outside of her mouth.

_It was late at night, or early in the morning, somewhere around 3:00 AM and their was a ringing at the door. She groggily got up, the hand that was wrapped around her side protesting in the loss of the body. "Someone's at the door, probably the neighbours looking for their cat again." She explained. He nodded and turned over, he was a heavy sleeper after all._

_Putting on her house coat she headed down the stairs and opened the door. However she wasn't ever going to be prepared for who was on the other side._

_Hands violently reach out and grabbed her, embracing her in a vice like grip. A mouth covered hers muffling her objections. Needing air he let go of her lips. "Tadase-kun, why are you-" but before she could finish her sentence a cloth covered her mouth and nose. She saw Tadase reach for was looked like a lighter from his pocket but passed out before she could confirm her suspicions._

Her hands formed into fists. She was so naïve back then, so willing to find the good in everyone. She only wished she knew better back then.

_She woke up with a pounding head ache. Her hands went to see if there was any bumps on her head indication why the head ache. A rattle from chains was heard, she looked to see that both her arms were chained to a wall as well as her feet._

_Remembering what happened she shouted his name over and over again. Who knows what had happened to him when Tadase knocked her out._

_The door to the room she was in opened and she went to shout his name, however it was not him who came in, but Tadase. He walked over to her._

"_I'm sorry." Was all he said. He embraced her and rested his head on her shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes onto his hair._

_She refused to move. "Where is he?" She asked hotly. He remained silent. She repeated herself. Again but louder. Again but angrier. Each time a new dynamic was added to the question. Yet she never got the answer._

_It was months after that night. She refused to eat for the first few weeks, so Tadase had her on an I.V. she kept pulling it out of her skin, so they had to restrain her._

_She laid motionless on the bed she was tied to when Tadase came in, as he usually would this time of day. He always tried talking to her about the little things trying to get her to respond. It failed miserably._

"_Amu, please. It's been half a year since that day. Won't you just forget about him? Can't you just move on, learn to love again, love some one else, someone like me? I'll give you everything you want…" He said moving closer to her, pushing her hair, which had grow over the 6 months, to the side. She remained looking to the ceiling. _

"_Please Amu! Why won't you answer me!? Why won't you choose me!?" He shouted loudly and desperately._

"_I'll tell you why Kiddie King." His voice spoke creeping from the door. Amu heart jumped at the sound. She slowly looked to the door. "It's because you are not me!" He said._

_Tadase looked over to the figure at the door with anger. "You! Why are you here?! I thought you died? Or is it that you want to take something else of mine away?" He demanded. He looked to Amu, he reaction to his presence showing. He could see the love in her eyes, despite her current situation. He couldn't stand it. He looked back to the person at the door. "You can't have her!" He screamed charging towards the intruder._

_Amu felt tears of joy come to her eyes as he jumped over Tadase, pushing him into the wall hard, and right to her side. "You've lost a lot of weight." He noticed the bindings. In a quick flash he cut them loose, years of working with Easter taught him many things. Amu used what she had left of her strength and pushed herself to sit. She embraced him and letting the tears fall._

"_I-I… th-thought… you-u le-left… me" She croaked out, her voice scratchy after not being used for so long, and the fact she was crying didn't help either. He rubbed her back and picked her up._

"_I'm sorry I'm late. I'm so sorry." He said making his was to the door. Tadase was knocked out, and the two didn't care for him anymore so they just left. As they were in the main hall of the building she could see police lights and hear sirens. "Kukai was the one who had told Tadase of our marriage, he didn't know that it would end this badly, so he brought his police force here." He explained. _

_Yes, Kukai tried for Soccer but after receiving an ankle injury he could never succeed so instead he became chief of police. He was the one leading the search on Amu and the one who rescued her fiancé from the house fire Tadase started 6 months ago._

_Amu didn't care anymore, they were safe and could live peacefully._

_Or so she thought._

_Tadase had woken up and realized what happened. He grabbed the gun in his drawer and headed down to find them. Amu saw him at the top of the steps leading to the main hall. She jumped out of her fiancés arms and went to push him out of the way. The bullet grazed her shoulder. She started to fall down waiting for the impact of the ground. _

_She fell into his arms instead. She looked up, and saw him staring Tadase down. "Don't worry Amu, I've always caught you when you've fallen, like I would stop now." He spoke._

_Tadase was furious that Amu was so ready to die for __**him**__ yet she wouldn't even try to love him. He didn't care anymore. There was no purpose in perusing her, he's already lost. Lifting his shirt he revealed the dynamite under his shirt that was strapped to his body. "If I can't win, none of us will!" He then jumped down the stairs and started walking towards Amu. He started to light a match._

"_Crap. I knew he was a sore loser, but this is too much." He said as he picked up Amu and made a mad dash for the door. Tadase had lit the dynamite and he only had a few seconds before it would go off. He knew he couldn't make it to the door so he took Amu and hid behind a pillar, covering Amu's body with his own._

Amu felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hadn't cried in such a long time. She didn't bother wiping the tears away, they fell with the rain.

_The next time Amu woke up she was in the hospital. She looked around at the machines, a feeling of great sorrow filling her body. 'Why am I here…' She questioned. She looked around the room and saw that Kukai was in the room sleeping on a chair. "Kukai?" She said aloud quietly, but enough to wake him up. He saw her and ran over to her._

"_Nurse! Nurse! Someone! She's awake!" She was then embraced by him._

"_Kukai what is going on? Why am I here?" She asked. Kukai looked at her puzzled with a sad look. _

_He took her hand. "You mean you don't remember?"_

_She 'hmp'ed' obviously she didn't, or else she wouldn't be asking. "You mean you don't remember what happened with Tadase?" Tadase? What did he have to do with this, she hadn't talked to him since-- A scream pierced the room, as everything came back._

_She looked to Kukai and grabbed his shirt with all of her strength. "Where is he?" Kukai looked at her,_

"_Tadase has passed--" He started_

_Amu gave a frustrated noise. "No not him! I don't care about him anymore!" She screamed. "Where is my husband!?" She cried out. She disregarded the fact that he wasn't her husband yet. Kukai looked away. "Don't you turn your head! You of all people owe me this much!" She screamed. His eyes widened. "Yes! I know that you told Tadase, and I don't care about that right now, I just want to know where my husband is!"_

_Kukai looked at her, not being able to find the right words he picked her up bridal style and put her in a wheel chair. Amu grabbed her I.V. and Kukai led her to his room. _

_She saw his body was covered in bandages and casts. Machines connected to him. She leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed his hand crying. Kukai took this as his cue to leave. He went to tell the nurse where she was._

"_You need to wake up right now." She said tears running onto his hand. "I can't have you leave me again."_

Amu looked at her hand a warmth spread through it as if she was still holding his hand.

_She stayed by his side for months waiting for him to wake up. The doctors tried to tell her that there was a very small possibility of him waking up, but their words wouldn't reach her._

_A year had past. The doctors gave her 6 more months before they would pull the plug._

_She waited by his side everyday for 3 months after that day until he finally woke up. She thought she was dreaming again and went to touch his face. "I miss you, how much longer will you stay asleep?" She asked._

"_Truth be told, I don't think I could sleep any more." He said with a smile. This broke her out of her trance. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long." He said._

"_I don't care!" She said even though she was so scared he wouldn't wake up. "I love you."_

_He pet her hair running his fingers though it. "I love you too."_

She imagined that was what he wanted to say. She knew that was what he wanted to say.

"_I love you." She said._

_He ran his fingers through her hair, and then unexpectedly started coughing. Blood came from his mouth and the machines started to beep like crazy. Doctors rushed in, and started talking in a language she didn't understand. A nurse led her out of the room._

"_Hinamori-san," The nurse started. "We were afraid this would happen. His organs were damaged severely due to the blast and even though they have had over a year to heal, they still can't function properly. There is too much bleeding and it's flooding his lungs and surrounding his heart. We will do everything we can, but there is a small chance of survival. We ask you to please wait until we can get him stable again, if we can." The nurse said._

_Amu lost it. "If you can!? He will most definitely pull though so don't underestimate him! You all said that it would be impossible for him to wake up, and look he's awake! So you better make sure you can keep him awake!" She said. She went to grab the nurses shoulder to make her point clear when Kukai and Nagihiko each grabbed her arms._

"_Amu calm down. They will do their best, let's just put faith in them, come wait with all of us." Nagihiko suggested in his soft voice. Kukai agreed. Amu having no strength left emotionally or physically let them lead the way._

_The waiting room consisted of Amu, Kukai, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau and Rima._

Amu stopped. She didn't need to continue. The fact she was still alone proved that no matter how many times she tried to change the past it wouldn't work.

"I guess this is it." She said, having enough of memory lane. She took a step forward and jumped off of the cliff.

"You've always caught me when I've fallen, will you catch me now?" She asked into the air as she descended. She closed her eyes and opened them for the last time, in front of her was a person she hadn't seen in over 5 years. She embraced him and never let go.

There was no sound as she fell, nor was there a body to be found, but if you listen close enough to the wind you can hear the last few echoes.

"_I've miss you, Amu."_

"_And I've miss you too…."_

"_Ikuto."_

_---_

_AN: It's done!_

_The ending is very rushed, but I wanted to finish the story before I lost the feeling._

_I've never been known for the best writing skills, so instead try to feel the emotion in it, rather then look at the words._

_Sorry if it was confusing with the him and the he stuff, and not using Ikuto's name until the end, I just thought it was cooler this way._

_If you want to edit it, be my guest. PM me and I will send you the rough copy, but if you flame this because of the crappy writing skills, well, I'll use the flames for marshmallows. And then feed it to you, and make your mouth sticky so that you can't flame anymore! Ahahaha!_

_I should go to bed now…._

_Reviews are loved._

_Dei-chan!_


End file.
